


Blood call

by blackcrystaly



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Vampire!Reddington, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ressler was always able to tell when the old vampire was close. That intuition had become even stronger after the man had forced his powerful blood on Donald’s veins on a fateful day.<br/>After that he realized he had even become attuned of the man’s mood changes. Worst yet, those emotions he picked influenced his own actions more than he would like to admit. Several times Ressler had found himself tempted to just bare his neck when the older one felt the need to taste blood, he abhorred the idea of the man biting anyone else. Still, the criminal didn’t seem to notice the inner turmoil he caused and kept his attention focused on Elizabeth and Donald hated her a lot more for it.<br/>Suddenly Donald decided to rebel against the feeling in his chest that demanded to see Raymond even if for just a moment and walked out of the building before they had the chance to meet one another just to find himself face to face with the criminal’s werewolf bodyguard Dembe who opened the door of a car with black tinted windows Reddington was known to use from time to time. The old African man looked at him with a strange shine in his dark eyes.<br/>“Mister Reddington would like a word with you”</p><p>(Working summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood call

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I have been trying to overcome a writer's block and I have been thinking about supernatural creatures on my favorite fandoms and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.
> 
> Even though I have read quite a lot on vampirism and other supernatural creatures all descriptions of their behavior on this story is my own creation.
> 
> This story isn't betaed and english isn't my first language so I beg of you to be kind while pointing at any mistake you might find. I'm most grateful for any chance to improve my stories.

Ressler felt a soft tingling at the back of his neck and knew that Reddington was close. He was always able to tell when the old vampire was close and after the man had forced his powerful blood on Donald’s veins after he had been hurt -on the fateful day the bad guys got the upper hand- a deeper unexplainable link had formed. Somehow Donald had become aware of the man’s mood changes: he knew when it was safe to push, tease or challenge and when he should walk away from a confrontation -even if he fought that instinct most of the time-. The blond could even tell when the criminal vampire was feeling specially hungry or lustful. Worst yet, he began to notice that those feelings influenced his own actions more than he would like to admit. Several times Ressler had found himself tempted to just bare his neck when the older one felt the need to taste blood, he abhorred the idea of the man biting anyone else, especially when he hadn’t been able to experience that sensation first-hand just yet. Still, the criminal didn’t seem to notice the inner turmoil he caused and keep his attention focused on Elizabeth Keen and Donald hated her a lot more for it. First Reddington surrendered because of her, then forced the FBI to assign the woman to his case and later she becomes the preferred partner for the operations Raymond managed to convince the Bureau they needed to work on. Meanwhile, he, who had been the one working relentlessly on his case, had been close to capture him at least one time, he who knew all there was to know -taking into account the little information they were able to gather- about the Napoleon of Crime got nothing but teasing, half lies and being put in danger, played with and look down with what seemed like contempt… and yet, he was the one who had proved himself worthy of the man! Still, the former military man worried and fussed over a rookie! It was simply outrageous!

Suddenly Donald decided to rebel against the feeling in his chest that demanded to see Raymond even if for a moment and walk out of the building before they had the chance to meet one another. Lately, when Ressler felt the familiar sensation at the back of his neck and even in his blood, he had found different excuses to remain within the man's reach, but he was becoming tired and sick of it when it didn't even got him a second glance. Maybe, if he put enough distance between them, Ressler reasoned, he would go back to normal or at least become better at pretending he wasn’t affected by the vampire’s... everything. Having made up his mind he walked out of the Bureau just to find himself face to face with the older blond’s werewolf bodyguard Dembe who opened the door of a car with black tinted windows Reddington was known to use from time to time. Definitely the Concierge of Crime didn’t look nor acted like he felt or was a federal prisoner in any way. The old African man looked at him with a strange shine in his dark eyes. They seemed to tell he knew a big juicy secret that wasn’t willing to share with the special agent.

“Mister Reddington would like a word with you” Dembe said with a respectful tone while subtly pointing at the car, inviting him to go in.

Donald knew he couldn't easily refuse not only because it would mean getting into a fight with a man known to carry on the instructions he was given by his boss no matter the cost but because the pull he felt in his mind and body was forcing him to comply. It was obvious that the vampire was ready to play hard this time.

Slowly Ressler sat on the comfortable seat while the werewolf closed the door with a soft thud and less than a minute later Raymond got into the car sitting at his side with a cold smile that sent tremors down the younger blonde’s spine while a wave of arousal hit him full force. _Not now!_ Donald begged silently, there was no way he could hide his emotions and the reactions of his body from the criminal in such a tight little space.

Red’s smile became wider and a second later, with a movement too quick for the agent to see clearly, the tip of a cold nose caress the side of the younger’s his neck. A little whimper escaped from his lips at the touch. There was no way he could conceal his want now, not there had been a chance before.

“You are certainly most tempting, Donald” the vampire said in a seductive voice before moving a few inches away from the other’s body. The younger man moved unconsciously forward trying to get them in close range again, his dilated pupils revealed how affected he was.

 

 

Reddington had always been aware of Ressler’s feelings regarding him, he had stroked the fire and kept the man interested by feigning indifference or antagonizing him, such a pretty picture the blond did all flustered and anxious! The vampire was slowly captivating Donald, making sure to be always there, at the back of his mind, all the while testing him, his loyalty, his resilience. He had decided from the beginning that if the man failed just one of the trials he had designed for him… well, Cooper was used to losing agents in and out of the field. Maybe more than was healthy or inconspicuous… one of days some agents from IA would have a look at the man’s record and actions and he would be glad to provide some information the other thought he had deleted or hidden deep enough for no one to find. Among others things there was the issue of the money he had borrowed from him under one of his aliases and the favors he had asked to several others. But Ressler had proven once and again he had the potential to become a lover or a mate.

And then the debacle had occurred, the special agent was hurt during an unexpected attack to the black operations building and Reddington had to make a choice in a split second. He could let the man die or give him his dark and poisoned blood hurrying up the process he had begun a couple of years ago, even before he walked into the FBI headquarters. The transfusion was a complete success as he knew it would be. Under different circumstances he would have made this part of the claiming, a most solemn event, but it had been impossible -there would be time later to make the exchange the sensual and powerful experience it should be to a new chosen mate-.

A couple of days later he could see the changes on the younger one, the way he maneuvered his body to be in close proximity to him. How the moods he carefully projected –someone of his age certainly had enough self control and power to mask all of his baser desires and need if he so wanted- altered his behavior even when he tried to fight it.

 

 

With a slow, deliberated move, the criminal brought the younger man’s body to him, this time he took possession of the agent’s mouth, the blond surrendered after a moment. Not a minute later a respectful knock on the window let the men know they had arrived wherever they were going in the first place. Ressler had to admit he had been so in trance he hadn’t even realized they had been driven somewhere.

“Let’s move to a more… appropriate location, Donald” Raymond said with an arrogant smile on his face, while showing his fangs.

If he didn’t know better, the younger would believe he was under some kind of hypnotic influence since he couldn’t stop watching those dangerous fangs. At his back the door was open and he had to move. They were in some kind of garage and for a second Ressler thought that maybe he would be once again thrown into the hands of the enemy, or something worst. But the blond simply guided him inside what seemed to be a house. At his back the trusted bodyguard made sure he had no place to escape.

 

“Welcome to one of my home sweet homes…” The vampire said with a dark voice turning around to face his guest “I wouldn’t appreciate you bringing federal agents here, you understand” The man said suddenly serious.

Of course this wasn’t one of his favorites residences, nor even one of his oldest, he had bought it some years ago when he decided he would make Donald his lover because he believed the man would feel comfortable in there and it was close enough to his working place, still the other blond didn’t need to know any of that just now.

Ressler tried to commit the place to memory, not sure he would ever be allowed inside again and he wanted to remember as much as he could to treasure it for the times to come. He wasn’t thinking as an agent right there and then with the blood pulsating on his veins and pulling him to the older creature with a strength he had never experienced before.

Reddington gave him one of his most seductive smiles before letting an arm around the other blond’s slime waist and bringing him to his body.

“ _I’m hungry_ ” The Concierge of Crime said with a rough, deep voice.

Donald never, ever, thought those words could sound sexy on anyone, especially not on a vampire, since usually tended to end with someone dead. Without another word the agent simply exposed his unmarked neck. He had been waiting for this moment and now it was here he ached for it. He had wanted it even before the man had filled his veins with his poisonous, demonic blood. Ressler had always felt the pull of the vampires. When he was just a child his parents, a secret witch and a male seer, had read his signs and told him there was a dark calling on his aura, a strong, old creature would laid his claim on him when he was older and he would change forever. Donald had been impressed at first, at his later teens he had laughed at the prophecy telling himself that fate wasn’t written in the stars for anyone, and finally forgotten all about him until Raymond Reddington’s case.

 

 

The criminal smiled at the other’s easy surrender. He knew how much the other wanted it. He had been carefully crafting this moment and finally it had come the moment where he would taste his soon-to-be lover and mate.

He put a hand at the side of Donald’s neck and touched the heated skin with his nose once more, smelling the unique scent of the other before sinking his teeth on the skin. Ressler didn’t yelp, he just took and intake of breath and suddenly his hand was on the older man’s nape trying to keep him in place, to make him go a bit further.

The feeling of the fangs inside of his body made him shiver and sent jolts of pleasure to his whole body. There was a reason why the vampire bite was so addictive. The bliss it brought to the victim was only trumped by the one a chosen lover or mate experienced.

 

Reddington took a couple of gulps before slowing down his rhythm until it was almost a seductive, playful drinking. He had fed a while before going to fetch Ressler, since he wasn’t risking an accident. The younger ones were foolish enough to go look for their human partners and chosen ones with an empty stomach which usually ended bad for both parts: the vampire would take too much blood and eventually end up with the human either dead or a new, inexperienced and uncontrolled vampire on the loose; usually the newborn would kill his creator or seriously damage him in his desperation to sate the blood thirst. It usually ended with the Enforcers of the city having to take him or her down.

Donald began to moan, unconsciously undulating against the older one. The man slowly took his fangs away, his saliva closing the punctures while the mark in itself remained, thanks to his blood already running through the other’s veins.

 

“I want to claim you, Donald” Reddington said slowly, seductively looking at the the other man’s clear eyes were blown away. He looked beautiful lost in his desire and unable to articulate a word and yet managing to make sure he knew that he wanted him.

With sure steps he moved them at preternatural speed to the closest bedroom. He had just deposited the younger one on the mattress when he noticed a strange light pass through the blond’s face, a swift in his aura, but whatever it was passed too quickly even for him to catch. He decided there would be time later to study and discover the little secrets his lover had managed to keep from his investigation and certainly some heads would roll if it was important enough and went overlooked.

He ripped the man’s clothes with a swift movement. Ressler began to protest but he stopped the man at once.

“Hush now, Donald” Red ordered before taking his lips once more.

They kissed passionately. The vampire’s hands roamed all over the other’s body, basking in his heat. At some point of the night they would exchange blood once again and seal their bond and Raymond found himself looking forward to it for the first time in many centuries.

Donald’s chest raised and fall quickly. He had fantasized with this vampire over and over again for so long he couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Eventually he was able to react, he used a hand to surround the older’s waist and turned them around, mounting the man. The younger man savored the other’s surprised look.

“My turn now” He announced, and kissed Raymond’s neck. He didn’t dare to bite him even though the thump in his veins had become almost deafening. Ressler knew his partner’s kind didn’t take kindly to being attacked there if they didn’t invite the action. He moved downwards instead, taking off the vampire’s clothes as he moved and caressed the strong and well defined chest, he paused to tease and lick the nipples while the vampire’s hands kept at his back, encouraging him.

Slowly he went down on the man. He opened the other’s fly and moving aside the underwear he took Red on his mouth. The older one brought a hand to the back of the other blond’s head but didn’t exert any pressure on him, letting him go at his own pace. After a short while he pulled the man up once more to his lips. He didn’t want to come on his lover’s mouth on their first time. There would be time later for that.

“Come here, Donald” He said while turning them around once more.

He parted his lover’s legs and got comfortable between them while his mouth attacked the man’s neck once more, this time without breaking the skin, but it elicited desperate moans from the other blond, particularly when he closed his lips over the mark he had left earlier. His fingers meanwhile located the lube he had left ready under one of the pillows, and uncapped it. He coated them while moving his mouth to the tempting and erected nipples of his lovers.

 

 

Ressler felt a finger pushing at the guardian ring at the small of his back. He welcomed it. Donald was hardly a virgin and he knew the pleasure he would feel once he became used to it and the man located his sweet spot. His strong legs close around the other’s waist while his fingers caressed the short hair of the older’s blond.

Raymond knew his lover had some lovers before him, but now he could see his unleashed passion, he was certainly hunting down and killing those who had the pleasure to have him before he came along. There was no way he was letting another man or demon remember how his chosen one looked like lost in pleasure. Still, those were plans for another day. Right there and then, he had to claim his lover and future mate.

Once he had prepared his lover enough not to hurt him –he could of course heal the man instantaneously with his saliva should he tear by accident but he didn’t want for him to suffer in any way on their first time together- he began to take his lover slowly.

Donald arched his back and tried to help him get even deeper. He ordered the man to go faster, to let him feel all of Raymond at once.

“You are daring and enticing, Donald, but you’ll need to remember…” Reddington said once he had bottomed out stopping completely “ _I’m in charge here_ ”

Ressler protested, and let his muscles close around the other’s shaft before relaxing again.

“I won’t just stay here and take it, Raymond!” He challenged with a dark smile before repeating his action a couple of times. Noticing the effort it took the other not to react and thrust in time.

“Red” the other man said with a sensual and rough voice slowly begging to move inside the pliant body “You can call me Red.”

“Red” Ressler whispered his nails raking across the older man’s back, his whole body demanding to be satisfied, to be taken, no more playing around “I want you now!”

“Such impatience…” The vampire said with a smile before kissing the tempting neck once more and picking up his pace.

“ _Move!!!_ ” Donald commanded. His muscles squeezing the man’s cock once more. Even if vampires could keep the sexual play for hours he was not one of them and wanted the other right-there-and-then.

Reddington laughed hard. His fangs shone and his eyes became darker than even before.

“So daring, my Donald…” The man paused for a second when his chosen one tried to force him to thrust harder by nailing his back and squeezing him as hard as he could “…you’ll make a beautiful mate” he said at least.

 _Mate. Yes!!!_ Ressler thought, but then the one over him decided to finally began to thrust and he wasn’t able to form any other coherent word.

 

 

Raymond decided it was time to let his mate have his wish. He began to move at a fast pace, making sure to hit the man’s pleasure point at each time. A hand closed around the other’s hardened flesh and he began to pump.

“One of these days, we’ll see if I can make you come just by taking you from behind” he promised darkly, while his lips trapped a redden earlobe.

“You…” The other began to swear but the pleasure cursing through his body was just too much.

 

 

The vampire knew they were about to come, so he let his fangs sink deep once again on his lover’s neck and it was enough to send them both over the edge. Once the climax had passed Red let the tasteful red liquid pass his lips but this time he just took a few sips. Donald would barely feel the blood lose, since he didn’t want the man passing out on him for the wrong reasons.

After a while he let go and lapped the hurt again closing the punctures once again before going back to his lover’s mouth and let him feel the aftertaste of his own blood. The younger man smiled on the kiss and used his hands to pull Red even closer. The other certainly wasn’t expecting that. Most humans tended to become horror-struck the first few times he did that.

“You are not just human, are you, Donald?” The older male asked curious. Definitely some heads would roll after he had punished the owners for their sloppy job on gathering the information on his lover.

“Of course I am!” The other man said looking at him as if he had lost his mind “And let me tell you your idea of post coital talk is certainly weird!”

Reddington laughed hard and gave a soft kiss to the other’s lips before letting him relax between his arms, his mind working on the news and how it affected his plans.

“Go to sleep, Donald” He said softly.

Clearly Ressler’s ancestry had some supernatural creatures on it, but the man probably didn’t even know about it. Donald’s blood was diluted enough for him not to notice at first but now he was able to connect all of the dots. It was obvious this was the reason why the younger had reacted so quickly and strongly to his blood running on his veins.

He would have to call in a few favors before he could be completely sure, but he suspected the young one had some dark fae of one kind or another in his genealogical tree. Maybe some minor demonic blood mixed somewhere on the line.

The younger blond turned to see the vampire. He knew the man didn’t intend to kill him on his sleep. No one ever said the man was anything but a considerate and trustful lover, as anyone could place any confidence in a confessed criminal and murdered. Moreover, if the man wanted him dead, he would put a bullet through his head up front and not while he was unconscious. But there was another thing that worried him.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” He asked quietly. The blood in his body rebelled at the idea of the man going out without him knowing where to find him again.

“But of course, Donald.” The other reassured him. Raymond noticed the pull, the unconscious worry and calling of his lover. _Well, well, well_ … he smiled to himself he really knew how to choose them… _fae and demon blood_. _His perfect mate_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back several times in the next few hours and days to make small and much needed corrections. For now this is the rough version, I hope it will turn better over time.
> 
> Feedback is truly appreciated. I love to know what readers think of my stories.


End file.
